Wish
by hedictator
Summary: /"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau sudah terbiasa sendirian? Itu menyedihkan."/"Apa harapanmu, Ciel?"/"Apa yang kau takutkan?"/—My 1st fanfiction dan saya dedikasikan untuk Fandom Kuroshitsuji yang saya cintai. Happy New Year 2012, Everyone.


**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Wish ****© ukaacchi**

**Pair: Sebastian x Ciel**

**Warning: Typo(s), kata-kata yang kurang efektif, OOC (Mungkin. Tapi saya sudah berusaha), General.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

><p>Malam ini, tanggal 31 desember pukul 11 malam, mansion Phantomhive di penuhi oleh tamu-tamu yang memeriahkan pesta pergantian tahun—yang semuanya adalah keluarga dekat. Baik Elizabeth berserta keluarganya, Madam Red dan butlernya Grell, Lau dan Lan Mao, bahkan Undertaker pun ada. Semuanya berkumpul di karenakan paksaan Elizabeth yang ingin menyambut tahun baru bersama-sama. Awalnya Ciel menolak karena dirinya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keramaian. Tapi melihat wajah memelas tunangannya tersebut, Ciel pun menyetujuinya—di sertai helaan nafas berat tentunya.<p>

Dan disinilah sekarang, sang tuan muda hanya terduduk di kursi dekat jendela, sambil melihat tingkah aneh dari ketiga pembantunya dan juga Lau yang mau-maunya bergabung dengan trio bodoh itu. Ciel mendesah.

"Anda baik-baik saja, bocchan?" Suara Sebastian mengalihkan perhatiannya. Butler itu terlihat khawatir. Benarkah?

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya kemudian. Sebastian yang masih tetap berdiri di sisinya hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Dari kejauhan, tampak Elizabeth yang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"CIEEEL! Kenapa kau hanya diam disini? Ayo nikmati pestanya." Ajak gadis pirang itu dengan wajah cemberut. Ciel menggeleng. Karena tidak ingin terlalu memaksa Ciel, Elizabeth akhirnya diam. Membuat Ciel menyetujuinya mengadakan acara ini saja Elizabeth sudah sangat bersyukur. Jadi, dia tidak mau terlalu muluk jika permintaannya ingin di turuti lagi.

Akhirnya Elizabeth mengambil tempat di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Ciel. "Kau tidak bergabung kesana, Lizzy?" Mata Elizabeth membulat. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, ia malah melontarkan perkataan lain, "senangnya. Akhirnya kau mau memanggilku seperti itu." Ujarnya tersenyum sambil melihat ke Hall yang penuh dengan kemeriahan.

"Itu bukan jawaban, Lizzy." Ciel menggerutu. Elizabeth tertawa pelan.

"Ne, kalau aku kesana, kau akan sendirian disini." Elizabeth berujar santai, tanpa menoleh ke arah Ciel. Sebenarnya tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tapi...

Ciel terdiam. Sendiri? Dirinya akan, sendirian?

Sebastian melihat perubahan raut wajah Ciel dari sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ciel berujar dengan tenangnya. Lebih tepatnya berusaha menenangkan gejolak di dadanya. Entah kenapa, perkataan Elizabeth tadi sedikit menohok. Sakit.

"CIEL!" Panggil Elizabeth kuat. Ia mamutar arahnya menghadap Ciel, yang memandangnya dengan mata membulat. "Apa? Tidak usah berteriak. Aku di sebelahmu, Lizzy." Ciel menghela nafas sambil melipat tangan di dada dan mengistirahatkan kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan kalau kau sudah terbiasa sendirian? Itu menyedihkan. Bukankah kami semua selalu berada bersamamu? Menemanimu? Tapi, kau seolah-olah menghindari kami karena takut tersakiti. Apa yang kau takutkan?" Oh, Oke. Kali ini Ciel benar-benar terpaku di tempat melihat Elizabeth berkata panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Y-yang aku takutkan? Tidak ada." Ciel berujar kaku dan hanya bisa melihat ke bawah. Sedangkan Sebastian yang ada di sebelahnya, tidak berani menginterupsi kedua bocah itu.

"Ciel, apa yang kau takutkan?" Sekarang suara Elizabeth mulai melembut. Dia bahkan menyesal telah membentak Ciel seperti itu.

_Apa yang kau takutkan, Ciel? Kau punya segalanya. Kau punya tunangan yang baik padamu. Kau punya keluarga dan teman teman yang mau menemanimu dan berbagi rasa suka-cita denganmu? Apa yang kau takutkan?_

Semua kata-kata itu berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya. _Apa yang aku takutkan?_

_Yang aku takutkan adalah..._

"Bocchan, anda baik-baik saja?" Sebastian akhirnya berani menginterupsi setelah melihat wajah tuan mudanya mulai memucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ciel berbisik. Elizabeth yang tampaknya merasa bersalah langsung menggenggam tangan Ciel erat.

"Maafkan aku Ciel. Aku malah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Kau tidak usah memikirkan apapun yang aku katakan tadi." Ciel menatapnya dalam, kemudian mendesah. Di raihnya pipi Elizabeth yang mulai basah dengan air mata dan mengusapnya. Gadis ini, padahal dirinya lebih tua dari Ciel, tapi tingkahnya malah berkebalikan dengannya.

"Seorang Lady tidak boleh menangis seperti ini. Kau jadi terlihat jelek." Ledek Ciel sambil tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan mengeringkan air mata di pipi Elizabeth. Elizabeth hanya bisa bergumam 'maafkan aku' dan kembali menangis.

"Hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi dari dunia ini. Meninggalkan kalian semua yang telah menemaniku, menyayangiku, dan menyemangatiku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua. Jadi, jika aku tidak punya hubungan yang terlalu dekat yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku merasa tidak ingin kehilangan, itu akan lebih baik untukku."

"Ciel, kau salah. Akan lebih menyakitkan saat kau pergi nanti tidak ada yang menemanimu, menyayangimu, dan bahkan mendoakanmu. Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu. Lagi pula umurmu masih panjang. Yah, kita memang tidak tahu umur kita sampai barapa. Tapi saat kita masih di berikan hidup, hargailah itu dengan terus berusaha untuk tetap hidup. Kau pun seperti itu Ciel." Ciel hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. Gadis ini tidak tahu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa nyawanya sebentar lagi bukan menjadi miliknya. Melainkan akan menjadi milik _seseorang_ yang sedari tadi berada di sisinya dengan mata melirik—yang lirikannya sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan. Ya, sampai semua misinya di dunia ini selesai—semua dendam-dendamnya, maka nyawa itu akan menjadi milik iblis itu.

"Ciel," paggil gadis itu dengan masih menggenggam erat tangan Ciel. "Paula pernah bercerita padaku, saat malam tahun baru buatlah harapan apa saja yang kau inginkan di tahun depan. Dan kita doakan saja semoga itu terkabul. Kau juga punya harapan, kan?" Gadis itu terus menatapnya. Harapan?

"Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu."—karena jika aku berharap seperti apapun, semua tidak akan berubah. Aku hanya akan semakin tidak ingin kehilangan.

"Semua pasti bisa Ciel. Asal kita berdoa dan berusaha. Ah, sepertinya Bibi Angelina membuat keributan. Aku tinggal sebentar ya, Ciel." Gadis itu pun berlalu kecil menuju Madam Red yang semakin mabuk dengan Chateau Margaux 1982 yang di genggam erat di tangannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, bocchan?" Sebastian akhirnya buka suara.

Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Iapun beranjak dan ikut menghambur di kemaraian pesta dengan Sebastian yang masih memperhatikannya di belakang.

#

5

4

3

2

1

TIK! TENG TENG TENG!

Suara jam menggema dengan keras di Hall—bahkan di seluruh dunia—yang di penuhi mereka-mereka yang menantikan malam pergantian tahun.

"Happy New Year!"

"Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya~"

"Hohoho~"

Ciel menatap kemeriahan di depannya dengan tersenyum kecil. Seseorang di sebelahnya tiba-tiba menggandeng lengannya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Elizabeth.

"Kau sudah tahu apa harapanmu, Ciel?" Tanyanya riang.

Ciel terdiam sesaat. Dipandanginya semua orang yang sedang tertawa riang di hadapannya. Madam Red yang tertawa bahagia sambil berdansa dengan Lau. Trio bodoh yang bersenang-senang dengan Lan Mao. Dan juga yang lainnya.

Ciel menoleh ke arah Elizabeth yang menunggu jawabannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Elizabeth yang terasa hangat di tangannya.

"Tentu saja."

#

"Ada yang masih anda inginkan, bocchan?" Tanya Sebastian sambil mengancingkan satu per satu kancing piyama Ciel.

"Aku ingin susu hangat." Ujarnya sambil beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman. Di tariknya selimut sampai menutupi dagunya.

"Sepertinya acara tadi cukup menyenangkan. Bukankah begitu, bocchan?" Sebastian memulai percakapan sambil memberikan secangkir susu hangat dengan madu kepada Ciel.

"Hm." Hanya itu yang dapat ia suarakan. Setelah semua tetesnya habis, ia kembalikan cangkir itu pada Sebastian.

"Lalu, anda sudah mengetahui harapan anda?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan Sebastian membuatnya kaget. Ia menatap iris merah butlernya itu. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin tahu, Sebastian?" Tanyanya menggoda sang butler. Ia menggerakkan telunjukkan, menyuruh sang butler untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

Yang membuat mata sang butler membelalak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—_aku ingin hidup, Sebastian."_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Oke. Fanfiksi saya yang pertama malah yang paling tidak jelas. Maafkan saya jika masih banyak kekurangan, typo di sana sini dan mungkin OOC. Tapi saya sudah berusaha untuk membuat semua karakter di fanfik ini untuk tidak OOC. Tapi jika saya belum berhasil juga, maafkan saya. Saya akan berlatih lagi ^^

Sebenarnya saya mau membuat tahunnya 1888, bertepatan setelah ulang tahun Ciel yang ke-13. Tapi, akan jadi lebih baik seperti ini saja menurut saya ^^.

Di fanfik ini saya tidak membuat unsur shounen-ai, karena fanfik ini mendadak saya buat saat dapat ide tahun baru. Jadinya, bermodalkan nekatlah saya membuat fanfik ini. Tapi pair tetap Sebastian x Ciel. Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Oke, mungkin ada beberapa reader yang tidak mengerti inti dari fanfik ini? Nah, silahkan tanyakan kepada saya secara langsung. Dan saya akan menjelaskannya secara panjang-lebar. Karena kalau saya bilang di sini, mungkin saya nggak bakal berhenti berkata-kata haha.

Dan terima kasih untuk **Azalea Maurish **dan **AinaLuvy** yang sudah saya repotkan secara mendadak. Terima kasih banyak.

Saya juga mengucapkan **SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2012. SEMOGA DI TAHUN INI KITA MENJADI LEBIH BAIK, DAN SEMUA HARAPAN BAIK YANG KITA MILIKI BISA TERKABULKAN AMIN.** (_Terutama harapan saya menjadi Toboso Yana-sensei ke-2_) XD *oke, abaikan yang barusan*

At last, but not least, REVIEW yang bermanfaat dan berisi hal-hal membangun baik kritik atau saran dari reader, reviewer, dan senior-senior saya di Fandom ini. Dan saya juga menerima flame, tapi flame yang membangun dan bisa di pertanggung jawabkan tentunya XD

#

**ukaacchi—20120101**


End file.
